Breathing
by snowing in july
Summary: Paige & Alex, slash & smut, some fluff as well. Read and Review, please :


"Do you think I'm more of a Britney, or a Christina?" Paige asked, thoughtfully answering a questionaire in a fashion magazine. Alex, who's head was resting in Paige's lap, looked up and shook her head lightly, a smile forming on her lips.

"Britney, definitely," Alex said. Paige looked down, pouting her lips a little. She checked off the box on the questionaire, she'd personally always thought she was more of a Christina. Alex couldn't hold back a giggle any longer. She found the whole thing absolutely ridiculous, and she loved how serious Paige would get over something so trivial. Paige rolled her eyes, and hit alex lightly on the arm. Alex sat up a little, latching her lips to the nape of Paige's neck.

Paige closed her eyes for a moment,

"Mmm.. no fair," Paige said, Alex knew exactly how to heighten Paige's senses. She continued to slowly kiss her girlfriend's neck, each kiss a bit more intense. Paige resisted the temptation, pushing her away for a moment, "Alex, we can't do this here"

Alex looked up at her, and shrugged.

"Why not? Your mom isn't home... Dylan's locked in his room doing God knows what..." She leaned closer to Paige, who's face was now inches from her own. Paige could feel Alex's soft breathing on her lips, she leaned in kissing her lightly. Alex reached her hand up to Paige's face, running her fingers through her soft blonde hair. Paige slowly leaned backwards on the couch, Alex following on top of her, not breaking the kiss.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Alex said, running her hands along side of Paige's body. Paige smiled, flashing her bright green eyes up at Alex, who looked back at her with hunger in hers. She kissed her again, this time more intensely, Paige felt her body respond to Alex's touch, she couldn't help it, she was at her mercy.

Alex moved downwards, kissing Paige's neck, a small moan escaped from Paige's lips. Alex smiled to herself, she knew Paige was enjoying this as much as she was. Something about Alex had Paige completely captivated. She felt deeper for Alex then she had for anyone in the past, which caused Paige to be extremly susceptible to Alex's touch. Alex pressed herself closer to the girl's body, as if trying to satisfy the need to be close to her.

Paige reached downwards tugging at the ends of Alex's shirt, lifting it a little, looking up at Alex for approval. Alex looked back at her, grinning mischievously. Paige pulled the shirt slowly over Alex's head, Alex leaned down again, Paige nibbled lightly at Alex's collarbone. Alex moaned softly, lightly bringing Paige's chin up to her lips, deeply kissing her again. Paige pulled away and smiled,

"I think I love you," She said, Alex hid a small smile, wrapping her arms around Paige's neck. She felt a burst of emotion at that moment, full of compassion, trust, and love. She slid herself downwards, lifting Paige's shirt over her head, kissing her chest lightly. She felt Paige reach behind her, unclasping her bra, allowing her to do so, she did the same. She kissed Paige's stomach, moving downwards towards the top of her jeans.

Alex kissed her bellybutton, unbuttoning the blonde as she did so. She felt Paige tense a little as she did so, she stopped, and looked up at the beautiful girl, giving her a chance to refuse. Paige looked as if she might cry, and Alex immediately moved herself upwards, stroking Paige's cheek.

"Paige?" Alex asked, wrapping her arms around the girl tightly. Paige sighed shakily, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," She said, a single tear escaping from her eye, she immediately wiped it off her face, taking a deep breath, "I want to, but I haven't... since Dean.."

Alex shook her head, understanding immediately. She wiped another tear off of Paige's face, kissing her forehead.

"Shh, It's okay, we don't have to, baby" Alex said, softly, she'd heard the rumors throughout school. She'd never actually confronted Paige about it, but now, she knew they were true.

"It's _not_ okay," Paige said, leaning her forehead into Alex, "I won't let him control me," finding a new strength in her voice, "I want to"

Alex stroked Paige's hair for a moment, and leaned in to kiss her. Paige kissed her back, giving a little bit of herself to Alex as she did. Alex reached down, slipping Paige's jeans off her slender legs. She moved downwards, kissing the inside of her thighs, removing the rest of her clothing. Alex's gentle movements caused Paige's body to shudder, she closed her eyes, allowing her muscles to tense. A wave of pleasure coarsed through Paige's body, signaling for to Alex to move faster, harder. Paige's body exploded into waves of pleasure, she moaned, Alex kissed her way back up to Paige's neck, looking back at her girlfriend lovingly.

"Paige," Alex said quietly, as Paige's breathing slowed, "I love you too"


End file.
